A.O
| affiliation = A.O Pirates ; Subordinate of the Whitebeard Pirates | occupation = Pirate; Captain | jva = Kōhei Fukuhara | birth = January 15th |Funi eva = Mark Fickert }} A.O is an infamous New World pirate and captain of the A.O Pirates . He and his crew were subordinates to Whitebeard. Appearance A.O is a very tall man with a long, square shaped face, hollow eyes under prominent eyebrows, dark sideburns that go all the way down to his chin, and greenish long wavy hair. On his head he wears a yellow and brown striped bandanna and over it a tricorn captain's hat with what appears to be his Jolly Roger on it, a white skull wearing an animal-like hood. He also wears a dark blue, open shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a ruffled collar, and elaborate earrings made up by three little jewels each on both ears. Personality Not much is known about A.O's personality other than that he is very loyal to Whitebeard since he was willing to risk his own life to save Ace from execution. Relationships Whitebeard Pirates Whitebeard Like the rest of Whitebeard's subordinates, he's very loyal to him. Portgas D. Ace A.O is close enough to Ace to call him "Ace-chan" and when he found out he was in danger, he voluntarily joined the rescue mission of Whitebeard Pirates . Abilities and Powers A.O is a fearsome pirate who has managed to make himself an infamous reputation in the New World, becoming Whitebeard's subordinate. Weapons A.O carries with him a sword fitting his size, with a long curved blade. History Summit War Saga Marineford Arc In the past, he became Whitebeard's subordinate. A.O and his crew were first seen, along with a fleet of 42 other infamous pirate crews subordinate to the Whitebeard Pirates, attacking Marineford to save Portgas D. Ace from his execution. Later, he and the other New World pirates allied with Whitebeard Pirates were attacked by the Pacifista army. After Squard stabbed Whitebeard and claimed that Whitebeard sold out his subordinate crews to save Ace, A.O began to doubt Whitebeard. After Whitebeard proved his loyalty by giving the pirates an escape route, A.O was happy to know the truth and continued fighting the Marines. After the siege wall was raised and Akainu melted the ice with his magma powers, A.O boarded Whitebeard's hidden ship and entered the plaza with the help of Oars Jr.. Later, he followed Whitebeard's order in supporting Luffy and was rejoiced when Luffy managed to free Ace. However, their excitement was short-lived when Admiral Akainu provoked Ace and took his life. When the admiral aims for Luffy's life, A.O and the other pirates made protecting Luffy their top priority. After Shanks arrived and called for a ceasefire, A.O and the other pirates left the battlefield. Post-War Arc On an island somewhere in the New World, A.O and the other pirates attended Ace's and Whitebeard's funeral. Yonko Saga Zou Arc After the timeskip, A.O. and his crew were seen defeated by Edward Weevil for their relationship with Whitebeard, along with 15 other unspecified crews related to the Whitebeard Pirates. Major Battles *Whitebeard Pirates and subordinate crews vs. the Marines and Shichibukai *A.O Pirates vs. Edward Weevil References Site Navigation de:A.O fr:A.O it:A.O Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Pirate Captains Category:Whitebeard Pirates' Subordinates Category:Swordsmen Category:Marineford Characters